


Temptation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in a Skirt, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Name Calling, Older John, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Student Castiel, Teacher John Winchester, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Castiel, Top John, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d gotten the idea after watching several porn videos that had guys only a little older then himself tempting and seducing older men. The outfit hadn’t been hard to find and he knew how to get to John Winchester’s office without running into anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

He’d gotten the idea after watching several porn videos that had guys only a little older then himself tempting and seducing older men. The outfit hadn’t been hard to find and he knew how to get to John Winchester’s office without running into anyone. Stepping inside Castiel’s eyes glanced around his archery teacher’s office and flicked to the large desk. It was the perfect spot and one he’d thought about before. 

Castiel carefully shut the door and slipped inside, cleaning off the desk and digging around in the bag he’d brought to grab his lube.

“This should work.” He muttered to himself, sitting the lube on the desk and shifting to slip the panties he’d put on under the skirt of his uniform down. They ended up in Mr. Winchester’s chair.

He kept the rest of his Catholic school girl uniform on and climbed up onto the desk to spread out on his back. One hand closed down on the lube bottle before he coated his fingers and shifted into a position so he could get at his hole.

Castiel pulled one of his legs back, the skirt sliding at the angle, to rub at his entrance. He wanted to be wet and open when Mr. Winchester finished with his current archery lesson. It would save time between him being empty and the moment, hopefully, Mr. Winchester buried his cock inside.

One finger slowly became two, twisting and scissoring, as he continued stretching himself open. “ _Oh_.” Castiel’s breathing picked up and he felt his thigh shaking from where he was bent. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to finger himself but he’d imagined Mr. Winchester fucking him on the desk.

The door didn’t open until he had three fingers easily pumping in and out of his hole, occasionally he’d stroke his prostate and he’d have to grip his aching cock to hold himself off.

“Oh Mr. Winchester.” He gasped it as his archery teacher stepped into the room and froze. “Oh… _John_ …that feels so good.” Castiel clenched down on his fingers and gazed at Mr. Winchester with hooded eyes. His breathing was quick, hitching, as his hand continued to move. “Please.”

“Castiel.” Mr. Winchester’s voice was rough, “What are you doing?”

“I want you.” He breathed, “I want your cock.”

“You’re my student.”

There wasn’t much force or resistance that Castiel could pick up. “It’s just sex.” He kept pumping his fingers in and out, “There is nothing wrong with that.”

“You know people will think this isn’t right.” But the door was shut and Castiel could  _see_  the way Mr. Winchester’s pants were tented in the front. The older man was clearly aroused. “I’m far older than you. I have a boy, Dean, your age. You’re _sixteen_ , Castiel.”

Castiel contorted himself so his leg was shifted further to the side and he was spread wide open for viewing. “I don’t care how old you are.” He barely managed the words between moans, “I only want you. I noticed how you look at me…how your touch lingers when you’re helping me. I want you to fuck me.”

He’d also noticed Mr. Winchester watching him closely when he’d bent over to pick up an arrow he’d dropped. Those eyes had fixed on his ass. Castiel was more than sure Mr. Winchester had imagined fucking him several times since he’d entered the man’s class.

“Don’t you want me?” he asked in a soft voice, stilling his fingers. “I’m wet and open for you. You could just slide right inside and  _fuck_. You could take me right here on your desk with my skirt pushed up and my legs hooked around your waist. Pound into my wet _cunt_ and just use me like I’m nothing more than a hole to get off in.”

There was silence only broken by harsh breathing.

“Or you could bend me over, shove my skirt up and take me from behind. Any way you want me…just say it. Fuck me. _Use me_.”

Mr. Winchester’s hands were clenched and the lust was more than evident in on his features. Castiel could practically feel what little there was of the man’s resolve snapping and disappearing quickly.

He pulled his fingers out and shifted over on the desk so his ass was raised invitingly in the air. “I was in here fucking myself with my fingers thinking about you. How your cock would feel pounding into me. How… _full_  I’d feel.”

Mr. Winchester swore and the sound of shoes on the floor nearing him had Castiel’s breathing stuttering. Large hands gripped him and twisted him so he ended up on his back, legs splayed wide open and lips parted in shock.

“So you want to be teacher’s little slut?” Mr. Winchester growled at him, “You want to spread those legs of yours for an older man?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded, “I want—”

“You want to take my dick in that greedy little hole of yours.” Mr. Winchester spread his legs further and reached under the skirt.

Rough hands fondled his cock and balls, a finger moving past to stroke over his hole. It pushed at him and slipped inside, rubbing against him and sending shocks of pleasure through him.

“I’m in charge here, slut. It’s just like in class.” His teacher sounded rough and the lust was more than obvious from this close. Hands moved him on the top of the desk and kept him spread wide open. “I’m going to wreck that ass of yours. Fuck you right here on my desk until you’re begging me for release.”

Castiel groaned and twitched as pleasure spiked inside him.

“Isn’t that what you want? Your teacher to fuck you in your slutty little skirt until my come is leaking out of your gaping hole and down your legs?”

Mr. Winchester’s hands moved from under his skirt to free his cock and using the lube he stroked himself, rocking forward against his fist and groaning. Castiel stared at the thick cock, how it moved through Mr. Winchester’s large hand.

He found himself tugged towards the edge of the desk and his legs hooked over Mr. Winchester’s shoulders as the fat head of the man’s cock pushed against him. It popped past his rim and started to push inside, inch by inch.

The sensation of it filling him burned and spread him open even further than his fingers. “You feel very  _tight_. Ever had anything up here besides your fingers?”

Castiel flushed and glanced to the side, slightly flustered, now that the object of his interest was pushing inside him. He felt exposed before the man as Mr. Winchester kept moving forward until his balls rested against him. Suddenly he was very aware he was in his teacher’s office at school and there was a cock up his ass.

It felt different than he’d expected, slightly uncomfortable with something so thick inside, and he squirmed a bit even as Mr. Winchester moved his hips back and fucked forward with a quick snap. “ _Oh_.”

The thrusts came quick and hard with heavy balls smacking against his ass. The sounds of Mr. Winchester fucking him and the older man’s grunts was obscene sounding as it echoed in the room. Castiel squirmed some more and couldn’t quite meet Mr. Winchester’s eyes as the man praised him on how tight he was.

“A perfect little hole made for dick.” He was bent even more as a large hand touched him, “Good to know archery isn’t the only thing you’re good at.” All the restraint that had been there earlier was gone and Castiel wasn’t quite sure how to meet the obvious enjoyment Mr. Winchester was feeling as he kept fucking into him.

Occasionally a thrust would nail his prostate and Castiel couldn’t hold back the loud moans that spilled from him when pleasure tightened in his gut.

“Oh…” he swallowed and his ass clenched as Mr. Winchester kept pistoning into him. “Oh pl—ohhh oh oh oh… _John_ …” Castiel reached to grab and tug only to find his hands collected, pinned down. “ _John please please_ _I need_ —!”

“No touching unless I give you permission.”

The words were followed by a deep thrust and groan before Mr. Winchester’s cock slipped from him leaving him empty with his ass clenching on air. His legs were removed from his teacher’s shoulders and Mr. Winchester manhandled him so he was bent over the desk, laid out on his belly and with his skirt pushed up.

“There we go.” The cock pushed back in and Mr. Winchester started pounding into him even harder. “Fuck. You’ve got a perfect ass.” A hand smacked against him and Castiel jolted, body tightening and earning another pleased moan. “That’s it. Keep it tight, slut. Going to pump that hole of yours full.”

Balls smacked against his ass once more as Mr. Winchester held him in place and continued snapping his hips forward. Castiel could only lay there gasping and moaning as he gripped the desk. “Oh that’s…please please please John please.”

“You’re going to have to beg me for it. If you want to get off I want to hear my little whore ask for it.” Another smack had him jerking and moaning at the combination of pain and pleasure shooting through him. “Come on. Let me know how bad you want it. How bad you wanted my dick and how bad you want to come.”

“Uhh…oh pl…I wanted your cock so badly.” The words had him flushing even darker as he closed his eyes, “I dreamed about it. Thought about you fucking me on your desk and against the wall…please, _sir_. Please please please!”

A calloused hand reached under and gripped his cock, squeezing. “You’ll come after I’ve fucked you full.” The hand didn’t leave as Mr. Winchester kept moving. All Castiel could do was beg wordlessly and whimper at the denial. He almost sobbed when his teacher shoved deep and came with a groan, rolling his hips forward as he moved through his orgasm.

The hand on him suddenly started jerking him off and it didn’t take much to have him coming with a wail. His whole body went limp under Mr. Winchester.

He felt warm and loose and thoroughly used when Mr. Winchester’s cock slipped from him allowing the older man’s come to leak out. “Next time keep the panties on and wear a shorter skirt. I like my sluts to dress right.” Castiel moved off the desk as the skirt settled back down and nodded. “And I want that little cock in a cockcage. You’ll only come if I give you permission and if you’ve earned it. Rewards only come to those who succeed.”

His heart was pounding and excitement was starting to build inside him once more. This wasn’t a one-time thing. Mr. Winchester wanted to fuck him again. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
